prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad News Barrett/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Bad News Barrett has participated in. 2006 April 29: CW Spring Loaded: Kade Callous & Marcus Kool defated Nick Berretta & Stu Sanders @ Studio Bar in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales April 29: CW Spring Loaded: Stu Sanders defated The Workman @ Studio Bar in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales June 24: CW Danger Zone: CW Heavyweight Championship Match: CW Heavyweight Champion Caiman defeated Stu Sanders @ Studio Bar in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales July 2: IWW Gym Wars: Dave Steel & Vic Viper defeated Pierre Marceau & Stu Sanders @ IWW Training Centre in Baldoyle, Dublin, Ireland October 7: SW: The Bulk defeated Stu Sanders @ Market Town Hall in Downham, Norfolk, England October 27: ASW: James Mason, Robbie Brookside, Stu Sanders & An Unknown defeated Julio Torres, Karl Krammer, Sheamus O'Shaunessy & An Unknown @ Grimsby Auditorium, England November 12: ASW: Sheamus O'Shaunessy defeated Stu Sanders @ Fairfield Halls in Croydon, Surrey, England 2007 January 7: ASW: Dean Allmark, Frankie Sloan, James Mason & Stu Sanders defeated Bad Bones, Karl Krammer, Sheamus O'Shaunessy & The Mummy @ Fairfield Halls in Croydon, Surrey, England January 13: BWA: Stu Sanders defated Dave Jackson @ Bidds Club in Longton, Stoke-on-Trent, England January 13: BWA: Stu Sanders competed in a Battle Royal, which he won @ Bidds Club in Longton, Stoke-on-Trent, England 2008 *May 6 - FCW event at Bourbon Street in New Port Richey, FL: The Empire (Drew McIntyre & Stu Bennett) defeated FCW Florida Tag Team Champions the Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eric Perez & Eddie Colon) to win the titles *August 21 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: DH Smith pinned Stu Sanders *September 11 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Stu Sanders & Vic Adams beat Lupe Martinez & Greg Jackson *September 18 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Joe Hennig & Heath Miller beat Stu Sanders & Jack Gabriel *September 25 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Stu Sanders defeated Johnny Prime *October 9 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Primo Colon defeated Lawrence Knight *October 16 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Ian Richardson, Johnny Prime & Imani Lee beat Lawrence Knight, Kiazrny & Black Pain *October 23 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight & Black Pain beat Ricky Ortiz & Kafu *October 25 - FCW event at the Jewish Community Center in Port Richey, FL: FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Joe Hennig & Heath Slater beat Drew McIntyre & Lawrence Knight *October 30 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight & Black Pain beat Johnny Prime & Kafu *October 30 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Prime, Kafu & Kizarny beat Lawrence Knight, Black Pain & Tyson Tarver *November 13 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight, Tyson Tarver & Armando Estrada defeated Johnny Prime, Kafu & Yamamoto *November 20 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight beat Johnny Prime *November 20 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Prime & Lupe Santiago beat Lawrence Knight & Byron Saxton *December 4 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight & Tyson Tarver beat Lupe Santiago & Yamamoto *December 18 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Prime & Kaleb O'Neill beat Lawrence Knight & Tyson Tarver *December 18 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Prime beat Lawrence Knight 2009 *January 8 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Prime beat Lawrence Knight *January 22 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Johnny Curtis & Tyler Reks defeated Lawrence Knight & Kaleb O'Neill *January 22 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Kizarny, Ricky Ortiz & DJ Gabriel beat Lawrence Knight, Kaleb O'Neill & Tyson Tarver *January 29 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Scotty Goldman, Kizarny, Ricky Ortiz & Dakota Darsow beat Lawrence Knight, Drew McIntyre, Kaleb O'Neill & Byron Wilcott *January 31 - FCW event in Port Richey, FL: Scotty Goldman & Johnny Prime defeated Lawrence Knight & Kaleb O'Neill *February 5 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Eric Escobar, Sweet Papi Sanchez & Angela beat Lawrence Knight, Kaleb O'Neill & Rosa Mendes *February 12 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Scotty Goldman & Sweet Papi Sanchez beat Lawrence Knight & Kaleb O'Neill *February 26 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Lawrence Knight & Kaleb O'Neill beat a fake Sweet Papi Sanchez 2010 *January 7 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Wade Barrett beat Dino Carter *February 4 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Kaval defeated Alberto Banderas, Michael Tarver & Wade Barrett in a number one contender's match *February 18 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Wade Barrett beat Johnny Prime *February 25 - FCW TV taping at the FCW Arena in Tampa: Skip Sheffield won a battle royal that included Wade Barrett, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Heath Slater, Michael Tarver and Justin Gabriel *August 15-Summerslam: Team WWE defeated Team Nexus *September 19-Night of Champions: Wade Barrett participated in the Six Pack Challenge for the WWE Title *October 3-Hell in a Cell: Wade Barrett defeated John Cena *October 24-Bragging Rights: Wade Barrett defeated Randy Orton by DQ *November 21-Survivor Series: Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett to retain the WWE Championship *December 19-TLC: John Cena defeated Wade Barrett in a Chairs match 2013 2014 2015 External links * Bad News Barrett's profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Wrestler event history